Näktergal
Näktergal http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=26862 is an older nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity. It is ruled by a "hereditary" ruling family known as the House of Sidéral, whose members are rumored to be more than human. Ultimate executive control over Näktergal's government rests in the hands of seven brothers and sisters, with various functionaries carrying out the actual day-to-day tasks necessary to keep things running effectively. All important decisions must be made at the upper level, with final say on binding decisions and disputes resting in the hands of the Magistrate, Adrian Sidéral. Geography Näktergal is a coastal nation, and its entire eastern border lies on the ocean they refer to as the Sea of Storms. The landscape ranges from flatland that rests almost at sea level, all the way up to mountain ranges as high as 3,000 ft above sea level. In many places, the soil is quite fertile, and is more than sufficient to produce the crops needed to support the population. The dominant growth type is temperate broadleaf and mixed forest, interspersed with coastal pine barrens. The most common growth is deciduous trees and plants, though coniferous growth is also present. The climate is relatively temperate, with a 7-8 month growing cycle. Average temperatures may rise as high as 95° in the summer months, and as low as 15° in the heart of winter. Precipitation generally remains fairly constant, with 3 to 5 inches falling per month. History Forthcoming. Government Forthcoming. Economy Forthcoming. Demographics Forthcoming. Culture Forthcoming. Holidays * The Feast of Storms (March 20th) - This day symbolizes the shifting weather patterns, and the forces of nature are seen as an allegory for chaos and change - not in a negative sense, but in the form of unrealized potential and the ability to shape the future. Many people celebrate by having small parties among their friends, and by making personal resolutions to change some aspect of themselves or begin a new venture. This is also the most popular times of the year to propose marriage. One traditional practice is visiting a local oracle to have one's future told, while another is tossing a coin into a nearby body of water and asking the fates for good fortune. Children born on or near this time are known as Stormborn, and are generally considered to be highly energetic and dynamic. * Spring Festival (May 3rd) - A time both for celebrating new life in general as well as being symbolic of the beginning of the growing season. Farmers begin planting crops, people wear colorful clothes, and festival tents are raised in the local town square. There is often a great deal of eating, drinking, music, and dancing. As the festival is basically a fertility rite at heart, sex is also quite common, whether it be between couples or total strangers - and indeed, prostitutes consider this to be "their" holiday in many ways. Festival is also a popular time for couples to marry, as it is seen as a means of insuring the health and vitality of both the relationship and any offspring that stem from it. * Midsummer's Day (June 20) - A holiday celebrating the power of the sun and the victory of light over darkness, Midsummer is often celebrated by eating sweet cakes and drinking mead. Colorful balloons and decorations adorn buildings, and both riddles and amusing practical jokes are common. Another traditional celebration involves the construction of a large bonfire at night, into which people cast pieces of paper onto which they have written hopes and wishes for the future, curses against their enemies, or symbolic sacrifices for dead relatives (legend has it that this evolved out of an earlier ritual of actual sacrifice - food and drink, possessions, animal, and even human - but such claims have never truly been substantiated). Children born on or near this time are known as Flameborn, and are generally considered to be forceful, charismatic, and strong. * The Feast of Stars (July 30th) - A newer holiday, celebrating the ascension of the current royal family to the throne of Näktergal and the end of the dark times of the Interregnum. Many people spend the day before sleeping (or attending sedate picnics), while nighttime festivities begin after midnight and take on a more symbolic tone. Fireworks are common just after midnight, while musical performance is common. Before the night ends, an outdoor pantomime takes place wherein a number of (unusually silly) warlords fight each other (ineffectively) and generally oppress the people in various ways (many of which are thinly-veiled references to the foolish behavior of public figures or foreign nations throughout the year). Just before dawn, seven noble figures symbolizing the royal family appear, unite the people, and overthrow the cruel warlords. Afterwards, the day is spent is leisurely relaxation and casual celebration. * Harvest Festival (September 23rd) - In years when crops are plentiful and the harvest is good, the people often celebrated their good fortune. This celebration takes the form of eating, drinking, and competitive games. These games include traditional athletic competition such as the stone toss, 200-yard dash, and wrestling, as well as artistic contests like musical performance, poetry, and dance. Children born on or near this time are known as Stoneborn, and are generally considered to be highly athletic, muscular, and vigorous. * The Feast of Twilight (November 11th) - A holiday marking the height of the hunting season, as well as the inevitable turning of the seasons. Archery contests are common, though shooting contests have also become popular in modern times. Many people return to their childhood homes, or at least gather with their families to eat and celebrate the bonds of blood. Lanterns are also lit at night, and food is left outside so that the spirits of honored ancestors may find their way home and share in the family feast. * Midwinter's Night (December 22nd) - This day represents a ritualistic shedding of one's self, and atonement for the sins of the year. During the day, people fast and take ritual baths (symbolic of the cleansing power of water washing away guilt), and at night, many people gather with friends to break their fast and reaffirm their social bonds. Celebration is often muted at best, and for many, is more of a quiet personal observance. Children born on or near this time are known as Frostborn, and are generally considered to be intelligent, introspective, and reserved. * Elegy of the Lost (February 4th) - The official end of the calendar year, it is on this day that people are encouraged to mourn dead relatives and friends, pay tribute to their ancestors, and remember things that have been lost. This remembrance of the past is also accompanied by a sense of renewal and rebirth, as people are encouraged to put away the burdens of the past and begin anew. Celebrations are generally solemn and personal in nature. Military Army Näktergal maintains a massive standing army at all times, both for personal defense as well as for the defense of their allies. Generally, the army is maintained at a size equal to about 60% of the overall population of the nation - 80,000 soldiers at last count. These troops are supported by a tank battalion, which currently consists of 2500 tanks. Näktergal does not believe in waging offensive war - the current Magistrate will only authorize military force in cases of self-defense or retributive action (taken on aggressive rogues who have unjustly attacked an allied nation). Navy Näktergal is a coastal nation, and as such maintains a naval presence on the high seas. Air Force Näktergal currently maintains an air force of significant strength to complement and support their ground troops. The fleet is almost entirely made up of F-22 Raptors, though a small wing of Tupolev Tu-160 bombers remain fully equipped and ready to commit to offensive operations should the need arise. Spies Forthcoming. Technology Näktergal believes that the best peacetime defense is strong offensive war capability - and as such maintains 50 active Cruise Missiles at any given time. During wartime, these missile batteries may be increased to even higher levels, should the need arise. In addition, Näktergal currently maintains a stockpile of 20 tactical nuclear weapons as a deterrent against enemy nations and terrorist groups. While Näktergal is opposed to nuclear first-strike in principle, the military is more than willing to utilize nuclear capability in a retaliatory capacity. Category:Nations Category:Aqua team Category:Nations of North America Category:English-speaking nations